1913 Jasper
by nami86
Summary: Un p’tit ONE-SHOT sur Jasper et ses états d’âmes dans ses années d’errance avec ses deux compagnons qu’étaient Charlotte et Peter… Voilou… xxx


Un p'tit ONE-SHOT sur Jasper et ses états d'âmes dans ses années d'errance avec ses deux compagnons qu'étaient Charlotte et Peter… Voilou… xxx

---

---

_**1913**_** –** _**Gulfport**_**.**

---

C'était une mauvaise idée… Non. Une TRES mauvaise idée.

Deux jours que nous étions installés à Gulfport dans un hôtel miteux à 5$ la nuit. La minuscule chambre que j'occupais arborait un papier peint recouvert de tâches plus ou moins suspectes dont je ne voulais même pas connaitre l'origine, mais que -malheureusement- mon odorat révéla… Peter et Charlotte louaient une chambre mitoyenne à la mienne, toute aussi lamentable, mais bien plus grande pour pouvoir accueillir leur couple et donnant sur l'océan.

Le choix de cette ville n'avait été que le fruit du hasard et de la nécessité, le temps de trouver une nouvelle courroie à notre vieille Ford T qui décida de s'y échouer. D'après moi, il aurait mieux fallu en racheter une nouvelle, mais Charlotte tenait à celle-ci. Dieux seul sait pourquoi…

Notre dernière… « chasse » eu lieu il y a à peine 15 heures. J'avais encore le gout amer -mais agréable- de l'homme que je saignai sur ma langue, ma conscience continuant à me travailler douloureusement après chaque cadavre que je semais. Bien que ce violeur le méritait… définitivement, je ne valais pas mieux que lui.

Vers les 18 heures, le ciel se mit à se voiler d'une épaisse couche de nuages gris. Peter, Charlotte et moi décidions de partir en ville trouver une courroie. Ou plutôt… ils décidèrent d'y aller, et moi de les accompagner.

Quelle idée avais-je eu de leur demander de les suivre? Se balader en ville relevait de la folie et du calvaire . Ses odeurs, ses humains, toutes ses tentations... J'aurais du faire immédiatement demi-tour et repartir me terrer tel une proie devant son poursuivant dans ma chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Autant jeter un lion affamé dans un cirque rempli de suppliciés. Mais je détestais la solitude. Et bien que Charlotte et Peter demeuraient des assassins -tout comme moi- j'aimais partager mon temps avec eux. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre arrivait à m'apaiser.

-_Jasper ?_

Charlotte attrapa un de mes poignets et me lança un sourire plein de bienveillance,… ou de pitié. Je n'en savais rien.

_-Ecoute, Peter et moi allons entrer dans cette boutique pour la voiture. _me dit-elle de sa plus douce des voix_. Si… tu veux, tu peux rester à l'extérieur, nous attendre. Nous savons que les endroits confinés remplies de… _d'arômes_ humains, n'est pas chose facile pour toi._

Et elle me sourit encore. Peter posa sa main droite sur son épaule et me lança le même sourire magnanime qu'elle. Ce que je détestais ce sourire là…

_-Très bien…_ soufflai-je. _Je vous attends dehors…_

Et ils me laissèrent, moi et ma triste situation, disparaissant dans le cliquetis de la clochette du magasin-bricolage.

Seul. Je relevai les yeux vers le ciel. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Je me mis à marcher sans destination précise, toujours en apnée, et mes pieds me portèrent vers le petit jardin public qui se trouvait à deux cents mètres de la boutique. Enfants et famille s'y étaient réunis, profitant des balançoires, des arbres, des bassins d'eau et de sables avant que le temps ne tourne : une nouvelle mère de famille berçait en fredonnant son nouveau né dans un beau landau bleu tout neuf ; un jeune garçon roux de 4 ans habillé en marinière jouant dans le bac avec son sceau sous les yeux de sa nounou ; une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année, de dos les cheveux noirs lâchés, immobile au milieu du parc ; une gamine de huit ans aux boucles interminablement blondes pleurant en direction de ses parents à cause du sable dans ses yeux…

Je m'adossai à une barrière en bois vernis et observai ce spectacle à une trentaine de mètres.

_« Que de proies faciles ! », _pensai-je en souriant malgré moi. « _Les gosses, puis après les nounous, les parents, les témoins… »_

Il me suffisait de deux minutes. Trois maximum…

Le vent se leva et tourna, me fouettant le visage et amenant avec lui les odeurs de l'océan et les douces fragrances humaines ambiantes : sang frais, mêlé d'odeur de coton, de lessives, de talk, du parfum bas de gamme de la nurse, de…

Mes narines se dilatèrent et un frisson parcouru toute mon épine dorsale. Une odeur… une fragrance comme jamais je n'en avais senti en plus de 50 ans !! Mélange parfait de cannelle et de sang sucré. Une vraie friandise !

J'arrêtai immédiatement de respirer… en vain !! Le venin se répandait déjà dans chacune de mes veines : mes yeux s'injectaient de sang, ma conscience disparaissait sous ce parfum et la simple idée de gouter ce liquide rouge épais me faisait frémir d'excitation. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à la barrière sur laquelle j'étais appuyé, s'y enfonçant comme dans du beurre, pour finalement la faire céder et s'émietter en brindilles sèches.

Je cherchai des yeux la source de cette vraie torture, et la trouva : la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs… Comment une odeur pareille pouvait exister ?

De dos, immobile au milieu des autres enfants qui tournoyaient autour d'elle, elle ne bougeait pas, droite comme un « i » dans sa petite cape noire. Le jeune garçon roux lui jeta sans le vouloir du sable sur ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. Pourtant, imperturbable, elle resta figée dans son monde, le souffle court et son cœur qui battait la chamade arrivant à mes oreilles.

« _Ce serait si facile… de… boire son sang…_ » pensai-je en me léchant le coin des lèvres.

A nouveau le vent souffla. A nouveau cette odeur…

Les yeux continuellement fixés sur son dos, je vis un tremblement la traverser toute entière, ses membres se mettant enfin à remuer.

_-Mes chaussures !!!_ hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune roux.

Je la vis. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine… si facile à briser.

Cette odeur était… inimaginable. Le buveur de sang en moi n'attendait que cela : une orgie d'hémoglobine !

_«_ _Tout ira si vite qu'elle ne… »_

Puis ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

Le reflexe aurait été de détourner mes pupilles rouge-sang, comme à chaque fois qu'un humain posé son regard sur moi. Mais là… rien. Je ne remuai pas d'un pouce. Deux grands yeux noirs chevillés à mes iris écarlates.

Je me concentrai sur cette jeune fille, cherchant à sentir la moindre émotion de peur émanant d'elle, et ne ressentis que de… l'allégresse ?!

Les prunelles toujours plongées dans les miennes, elle leva doucement ses mains, les plaça derrière sa nuque pour relever la capuche de sa cape et la poser sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à défaire mon regard de cette jeune fille ? Son odeur bien sure, mais… il y avait autre chose, qui me perturbait et me déranger, tout en me fascinant. Non ! … son odeur. Ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Sur le haut de mon crane, je perçu une petit pointe froide. Puis une autre. Encore une. Encore une autre… Une averse se mit à tomber doucement. Une fine pluie d'été. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, tout comme j'ignorais l'agitation des mères s'affolant des gouttes d'eau ou des nounous demandant à leurs protégés de mettre leurs capuches… Mes yeux rubis plongés dans un océan d'ébène, je n'étais plus qu'une statue de sel.

Elle souriait. Ell n'arrêtait pas de sourire, toujours aussi gaie.

« _Un Humain ne peut pas rendre un vampire si faible… c'est… impossible !_ » tentai-je de me convaincre.

C'était pourtant le cas. Je ne pensais plus à Charlotte ou à Peter, au violeur que je venais de saigner ce matin, à cette pluie qui collait mes vêtements à mon torse… Je ne voyais que deux pupilles noires dans lesquelles je voulais me noyer.

« _Une envoyée des Volturi peut-être ..._ » réfléchissais-je _« …ou peut-être du diable ? »,_ ce qui équivalait presque à la même chose.

Le jardin était maintenant vide. Il ne restait que cette jeune fille souriante protégée par sa coiffe, moi et la pluie.

L'idée de faire d'elle un vampire me traversa l'esprit, mais créer des enfants immortels était proscrit. Cela équivaudrait à signer mon arrêt de mort… et le sien.

« _Le sien ?!_ »

Je me surpris à penser au bien être d'un être humain. Elle… m'assujettissait, littéralement! Je voulais… la posséder, non pas pour boire son sang, ni pour en faire mon jouet ou un vampire, mais pour… quelque chose de plus important, par nécessité… par instinct !.

Comment était-ce possible ? C'était insensé !

Qui était-elle ?

Je devais le savoir… Je lâchai la barrière totalement démantelée et fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle ne bougea pas. Un autre pas. Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Un autre pas…

Une main s'agrippa à ma manche et me tira de cette mer d'ébène.

_-Jasper !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ gronda Peter.

Il semblait furieux. « Semblait », parce que toute l'attention que j'avais resté placer sur cette humaine.

_-Je savais qu'il n'y arriverait pas… _continuai Charlotte.

Peter rétorqua quelque chose sans grand intérêt, et j'observais par-dessus son épaule cette petite créature qui me réduisait en l'état de pantin désarticulé. Je vis une silhouette se rapprochait de la jeune poupée : une fille affichant les mêmes cheveux noirs, la mêmes peau et la même cape mais de quelques années son aînée. Probablement sa sœur… La plus grande attrapa la plus petite par le bras et la secoua. Je tendis l'oreille.

_-Allez viens Mary-Al' !!!… _

_« …Mary-Al'… »_

_-…si tu restes sous la pluie, tu vas attraper la mort et gâcher nos vacances. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux…_ lança-t-elle d'un ton colérique. _Ma parole !, ma maman a raison: tu es folle…_

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais cette dernière phrase m'énerva. Ma mâchoire se serra.

La petite et la grande cape noire commencèrent à s'éloigner pour finalement disparaitre derrière un grand chêne.

J'étais à nouveau libre : mes membres m'obéissaient tout comme mes pupilles qui rencontrèrent enfin celles inquiètent de mes deux compagnons de fortunes.

-_Allez Jasper…_ me dit Peter. _On rentre à l'hôtel et on quitte cet endroit._

_-Oui : on quitte le Mississipi_. conclut Charlotte.

Quitter cette ville, cet Etat : la meilleure idée que j'entendis depuis bien longtemps.

Pourtant… cette allégresse qui était sienne et que je venais de ressentir… me manquait déjà.

---

---

**Je sais : c'est tout pourrie, mais bon… ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors je me lance (j'aimais bien cette idée et si n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS **_**are love**_**)**


End file.
